justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
PoPiPo
|image= |artist=LamazeP ( ) |year=2008 |nogm=4 |mode=Trio |dg= / / |pc=Green/Aqua/Orange |gc=Purple/Magenta/Pink |lc=Orange |pictos= 66 |nowc = PoPiPo |perf = Daniel Park (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2) Ines Vandamme (P3)}}"PoPiPo" by Hatsune Miku is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The lead dancer is a girl, while the backup dancers are vegetables. P1 P1 is a celery stalk. He also wears a green long sleeve shirt, green leggings, and white sneakers. P2 P2 is based off Hatsune Miku in the video for PoPiPo, similar to Ievan Polkka, with some minor changes. She has light blue hair in pigtails, a white short sleeve dress shirt with a blue tie, a red arm band, a black and blue skirt, black knee high socks, and blue and white heels. P3 P3 is a carrot. She also wears an orange long sleeve shirt, orange leggings, and white sneakers. PoPiPo_Coach_1.png|P1 PoPiPo_Coach_2.png|P2 PoPiPo_Coach_3.png|P3 Background The song begins with a gardening can sprinkling water behind Miku, with the backup dancers emerging from the spots. The background features many common vegetables, such as carrots, tomatoes, pumpkins, onions, eggplants, and peppers, as well as cartons of vegetable juice. Miku starts the routine in front of a purple panel, while the vegetables are behind the panels containing them. The background switches to teal and white rays, with circling vegetables, as well as ones that duplicate horizontally. At the end of the routine, the backup dancers are inside glasses, turned in to vegetable juice, each cup garnished with the opposite dancer's vegetable. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: *'P1 and P3:' Put your hands near your head and wiggle. *'P2:' Put your fists near your mouth and wiggle. Popipogold.png|Gold Move POPIPOGM1.gif|Gold Move in-game Dance Quests Popipo ''appears in the following ''Dance Quest ''maps: * Snack Trivia *This is the third song performed by Hatsune Miku in the entire franchise, after ''Tell Your World and Ievan Polkka]] ** It is the second Miku song in the main series, after Ievan Polkka. *Much like Ievan Polkka, the game only credits Miku, and not the song's producer, who goes by LamazeP. *The game uses LamazeP's full version, also seen in the Project DIVA rhythm games. **LamazeP's version has an English segment after the chorus making this one of the songs that have more than one language included. *Diegho, Dina and Kelvin assisted in the shooting of this track's choreography as a prize for winning Just Dance World Cup 2015.File:PoPiPoFBMessage.png *The routine uses some moves from the official choreography. * Veronique revealed in the E3 2016 Just Dance 2017 Masterclass video that P3 has a name, which is 'Swaggy Carrot'.https://www.facebook.com/justdancegame/videos/815608701907915/ ** But in the Dance Quest mode, the AI name is 'Mr Carrot'. * On the E3 menu square, P1 and P3 have swapped places. * As seen in the E3 Masterclass for Just Dance 2017, the choreography for P2 and the backup dancers were recorded separately. * The line It costs just two dollars has two written as a digit (It costs just 2 dollars). * The background takes some elements from the music video. * Some elements from the background are reused in the background for Oishii Oishii. * The preview thumbnail portrays P2 with a magenta glove, but its color in gameplay is purple. * PoPiPo is the only song in the E3 reveals not to have an alternate routine. * Whenever P2 spins around her underwear can be briefly seen. * At the end of the song, the backup dancers (P1 and P3) are turned into smoothies, pretty much like the background. Gallery Popiposqu.png|''PoPiPo'' Imagemiku.jpeg|''PoPiPo'' on the menu 000000c6.png| cover PoPiPoP3Ava.png|P3's avatar Popipo hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay Popipo hd screenshot3.jpg|Gameplay 2 Popipo hd screenshot4.jpg|Gameplay 3 jd17-toptracks-preview-hatsunemiku-popipo-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser Artwork.just-dance-2017.421x720.2016-06-14.31.png|P1 Popipo p2.png|P2 Artwork.just-dance-2017.515x720.2016-06-14.4.png|P3 PoPiPoTrio.png|Trio Scresenshot_2016-08-02_at_8.02.17_PM.png|P2 Popipo photobooth.png|P2 on Photobooth popipo p1p3 bts.png|Behind the scenes of P1 and P3's choreography shooting popipo p3 bts costume1.jpg|P3's costume in a rehearsal room for Just Dance POPIPO.jpeg|Character Selection Screen Videos Hatsune Miku ぽっぴっぽー Project Diva 経口パ popipo イ経口 Just Dance 2017 - PoPiPo-3 References Site Navigation es:PoPiPo Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Japanese Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Daniel Park Category:Ines Vandamme Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017